Dark Desires
by mydarkdays
Summary: Klaus is done playing games with Caroline and she's about to find out how serious he is. Set after 3x15. Rated M for a reason, don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut._**

* * *

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her wet hair. She loved taking hot showers; it made her skin feel warm again. The coldness was one of the things she hated about being a vampire. She wouldn't have wanted to leave from the bathroom yet, but she had to get dressed, she had promised to meet Bonnie and Elena at the Grill, they needed to talk about the Original problem. Esther had failed so now they had to deal with all of them. There was especially one of them Caroline wouldn't have wanted to deal with, the damn hybrid and his stupid gifts. Couldn't he honestly get the hint, she wasn't interested, why would she be. He was a monster, he had killed Jenna and who knew how many other people. He could just burn in hell as far as she was concerned. With a sigh she left the moist warmth of the bathroom and went to her room a towel wrapped around her body. She stopped in the doorway when she saw someone standing next to her window, arms crossed looking outside. Klaus.

"What the hell?" Caroline snapped. "Get out!"

He didn't move, he was just staring outside.

"Close the door, love," he said, his voice held no emotion.

"Like hell…"

Caroline swallowed the rest of her angry protest when he turned to look at her, she had never seen that kind of coldness in his eyes.

"I said; close the door," he snarled. "Or then I will do it myself but first I will go to your mother's room, again, and this time instead of compelling her to sleep, I will break her neck."

Caroline gasped in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"M-my mom's on vervain, you couldn't…"

"Do you really want to call my bluff?" he asked darkly. "Fine."

"No!" Caroline shouted when he flashed towards the door, she managed to slam it shut just in time. He smiled, his expression triumphant.

"Smart girl."

Caroline was too angry to be really frightened by him, not yet, but all her senses screamed warnings at her. This wasn't the Klaus who had drawn her pictures of horses. He was standing too close to her, his eyes observing her body the way that made her shiver.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound confident. His eyes finally met hers, his piercing gaze made her to take a step back.

"You betrayed me, love," he said, his eyes burning holes in her very soul. "That is not something I take lightly."

She tried to grab the doorknob, but she didn't really stand a chance, she knew she couldn't run from him.

"Ah, ah," he tut, she flashed across the room, getting into a defensive position. He grinned darkly, the next thing she realized was that she was being pinned against the wall, his body pressing on hers. She was scared now, he had gone crazy.

"Klaus…"

"Hush, love," he commanded, pressing his index finger on her lips. "You have been a very naughty girl and do you know what I do to naughty girls? I punish them." His tone was taunting, seductive, sending shivers up her spine. She would have never admitted it even to herself, but she felt tingling between her legs, his masculine scent was intoxicating. How could this turn her on, what was wrong with her?

"Fuck you!" she snapped, finding her courage again.

He laughed, his hand taking a hold of her towel. "If you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut. I might leave this as two-shot_**

* * *

Caroline gasped when Klaus yanked the towel off her, she tried to cover her breasts with her arms.

"No, no, no," purred and forced her hands on her sides. He licked his lips when his eyes scanned her naked body. "Very nice, love."

"Go to hell you sick bastard!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, she hated him with every fiber of her being.

He smirked and bent down, flicking her nipple with his tongue. She jerked, shocked by the way her body reached to his touch, it wasn't right.

"Stop!"

He chuckled darkly, his hungry mouth kept sucking and licking her nipple until it was hard, he then moved on to the other one. Caroline was in shock, this couldn't be happening. Klaus wasn't like this, he liked to think himself as a gentlem…Oh God! No! She couldn't enjoy this, this was disgusting and… Oh dear God! He pulled at her hard nipple with his lips, looking up at her with a satisfied grin. She squirmed desperately, but his body kept her in place, she would never forgive herself if she would moan. She felt herself getting wet and she prayed that he wouldn't smell her arousal, how could she ever recover from such humiliation.

"Stop! This is rape!" she shouted, praying that he still had some decency left. She was shaking when he raised his head, amused smirk on his face. For a second she thought that this was over, but she was wrong.

"Rape?" he purred and clicked his tongue. His eyes darkened when he squished her thigh, she cried out when his fingers reached the wetness between her legs. His expression was triumphant; she hated herself even more than she hated him.

"Well, if being raped makes you this wet, you are even naughtier than I thought," he hummed, rubbing it in.

"I hate you," she hissed, she had never felt so humiliated. "I swear that I'll kill you."

He laughed, making her even angrier, she wanted to make him pay for this.

"Save it, love. You can lie to me, to yourself and to everyone else as much as you want, but unfortunately for you, your pussy can't lie."

Caroline was genuinely shocked for hearing him using "the p-word", she never used it, she thought it was distasteful. Before she got over her shock, he lifted her up and threw her on the bed.

"Now, let's see if I can make you scream louder…"

He was on top of her before she could even try to move, his fingers found their way back into her wetness, touching the soft, damp flesh. Her hips jerked, she bit her lip desperately for smothering her moans. His eyes were on her the whole time, studying her face as his fingers found all her most sensitive spots. She held back as long as she could, she grabbed at the sheets and bit her lip so hard that it bled, but when this thumb started to rub her clit, a loud moan escaped her throat.

"That's more like it, love," he purred, his eyes filled with dark triumph.

She gritted her teeth, wanting to wipe that look off his stupid face.

"I hate…Ah!"

"That's it, I want you to come all over my fingers," he hummed seductively, his thumb mercilessly stimulating her stiffen clit "Would you like that, love?"

"No!" she shouted. "Go to hell… Oh fuck!"

He smiled darkly, his thumb had just discovered her g-spot and he was planning to take full advantage of that.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

She was moaning uncontrollably now, she was almost afraid that her body would explode with pleasure.

"Please…" she whimpered, not knowing what she wanted to ask. He smirked and thrust a finger into her hot wetness while his thumb continued teasing her special spot.

"Fuck!" she shouted. "Oh God yes!"

He laughed, pumping his finger in and out of her faster and faster, finally using his vampire speed.

"Come for me, love," he purred. "You know you want to."

When he added the second finger, her body couldn't take any more, she was on the highest cliff she'd ever reached.

"Oh God! Oh fuck!" she shouted and came hard, so hard that she almost passed out. She trembled, her body collapsing. Her vision was blurred, but she felt him next to her, his eyes observing her. Instinctively she spread her legs, she needed more. She waited and waited, but he made no attempt to touch her. What was he waiting for, she was horny as hell.

"Please," she whispered, her voice was hoarse.

"Please what, love?" he asked.

She had to use all her strength to turn her head towards him.

"You know…"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know."

God, she hated him so much.

"I need you to…" she muttered.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fuck me!" she shouted. "There, happy now?"

She turned her head away, but she could feel his eyes on her, she didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking.

"Yes," he replied and got up. "I believe I'm very happy."

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him walking towards the door.

"What…where are you going?"

He stopped and turned to look at her, smiling coldly.

"I told you, love, I don't take betrayal lightly, you can consider this as your punishment. You have a good night now."

Caroline tried to say something, but Klaus was gone before she managed to get a word out. She was confused, humiliated and what was even worse, horny. What the hell had happened?


End file.
